gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Nightmare
Cross Nightmare is a 2.5-D fighting game published and developed by MultiBurst. It is meant to be the final chapter in the "Cross" saga. Game Modes Offline: *'Story' *'Arcade' *'Mission' *'Training' *'Vs.': **'Player 2' **'CPU' *'Collection' Online: *'Matches': **'Ranked' **'Casual' *'Starter League' *'Lobby' *'Rankings'. *'Replay Settings' Options Characters The full retail roster contains 48 playable characters (including six unlockable characters that do not appear in the game's story), with twenty-three of them being newcomers and three veterans returning from Cross Overdrive after not being playable in previous entries. On top of that, two packs of DLC were announced, one which features entirely new characters and stages, and the other which also features two "legacy characters" from previous entries. Similar to Cross Unlimited's story mode, there are certain characters that act as NPCs and are not playable in any shape or form. The final boss of Arcade Mode and Story Mode is the Anti-Spiral from Gurren Lagann. #Jin Kazama (Tekken) #Filia (Skullgirls) #Geo Stelar (Mega Man Starforce) #Milon (Power Battlers) #'Dr. Coyle (ARMS)' #'Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug)' #Batman (Batman) #Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptune) #'Kris Cobra (Petropolis)' #'Jeanne "Shina" Gado (Bloody Roar)' #'Rundas (Metroid Prime)' #'Bullet (Blazblue)' #'Miles Morales (Spider-Man)' #'Simon Belmont (Castlevania)' #Kato Wyvol (Cross Serpent) #'Lee Chaolan (Tekken)' #Agent G (The House of the Dead) #Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil) #'Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)' #Kasumi (Dead or Alive) #TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Zavok (Sonic Lost World) #The Flash (DC Comics) #'Grovyle (Pokémon)' #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) #Static (DC Comics) #'2B (NieR: Automata)' #Genji (Overwatch) #'Optimus Prime (Transformers)' #Jack (Samurai Jack) #'Raidou (Dead or Alive)' #Lancer (Fate/Zero) #Hotsuma (Shinobi) #'Axel Stone (Streets of Rage)' #Nagito Komaeda (Super Danganronpa 2) #'Brain Drain (Skullgirls)' #'Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion)' #Ashley (Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend) #'Yuuki w/ Ai (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum)' #'Mugen (Petropolis)' #Lusamine (Pokémon) #'Altair (Re:CREATORS)' #'Rimuru Tempest (That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime)' (unlockable) #Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) (unlockable) #Leona Heidern (The King of Fighters) (unlockable) #Tiki (Fire Emblem) (unlockable) #'Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog)' (unlockable) #'Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) '(unlockable) #'Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) '(DLC) #'Asli (Robot Summoner Kite) '(DLC) #'Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) '(DLC) #'Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) '(DLC) #Billy Scotch (Superstar) (DLC) #Moloch (Mortal Kombat) (DLC) #'Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) '(DLC) #'Sinon (Sword Art Online) '(DLC) Stages *Abandoned Temple *Cross Coliseum *Skyscraper *Twilight Town *Daily Bugle *Gambler's Paradise *BINGO Highway *Broken Railroad *Great Fox *Dracula's Castle *Old Temple *Cosmic Elevator *Midnight Channel *Ultra Megalopolis *Training Stage *Amity Park (DLC) *Barentsburg (DLC) *Toxic Lakes (DLC) *Clustered Form (final boss only) Category:Crossovers Category:Tekken Category:Skullgirls Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Power Battlers Category:ARMS Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:DC Comics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Petropolis Category:Bloody Roar Category:Metroid Category:Blazblue Category:Spider-Man Category:Castlevania Category:Cross Serpent Category:The House of the Dead Category:Cuphead Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Dead or Alive Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Sonic Category:Pokemon Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NieR: Automata Category:Overwatch Category:Transformers Category:Samurai Jack Category:Fate/Zero Category:Shinobi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Danganronpa Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Re:Creators Category:That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime Category:Street Fighter Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fire Emblem Category:A Hat in Time Category:Star Fox Category:Robot Summoner Kite Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Punch-Out Category:Superstar Category:The World Ends With You Category:Sword Art Online